Staying with you all night
by TenthDoctor34
Summary: The Doctor has been feeling sick, and Clara finds him ill in the middle of the night and decided to help out Please review
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor sighed, He had not really been able to sleep, He had been feeling sick almost all night and was leaned on the console.  
He closed his eyes feeling dizzy, he wasn't feeling at all well. He seemed to be imaging things, He was imagining that he was seeing Amy.

"You don't look well raggedy man," Amy said.

"I'm fine… I'm the king of Ok." The Doctor whispered. "I'm always alright pond" Oh god that was a lie, he felt terrible. What am I even doing Amy is gone. He thought. He knew he must look rather crazy standing there talking to himself.  
He shakes his head and blinks. Amy was gone, he knew he must have a high fever to be imaging things. He groaned holding his head.

"Doctor are you alright?" a voice came.

"You can't really be here, you are gone." The Doctor mumbled. Not really noticing it was Clara and not Amy. He was dizzy and not feeling well.

"Doctor, It is me Clara." Clara told him, she walked over to him. The Doctor looked pale. He leaned on the wall.

"My Clara." The Doctor said slowly. He didn't want her to worry about him. She felt him press a hand to his forehead.

The Doctor was dizzy and leaned on her not thinking about it. His head was hurting and he was shivering.

"Come on, you have fever. Lets get you to bed." Clara told him.

The Doctor sighed. He didn't want her worrying about him and there was so much to do. He sneezed badly and held his head.  
"I'm so tired Clara," He whispered. He was coughing. He hadn't thought he would be feeling so miserable so quickly, his stomach was churning badly as well.  
"I'll be alright Clara, you can go back to bed." He whispered. His throat was hurting. He sounded weak and strained and just buried his head under the pillows.

"Are you sure Doctor, I don't mind staying up to help you feel better," Clara leaned over him a bit. As soon as she did the Doctor was blushing deeply.

"I'm fine " The Doctor was red in the face. He wasn't sure why that made him feel awkward, He saw Clara was merely giggling. He knew that she had often tried to flirt with him in the past. He turned on his side away from her as he coughed a bit.

"Oh Doctor." Clara said softly. The girl leaves the bedroom, The Doctor thinks that Clara is going back to bed. Until she come in with some water and a washcloth. Clara lays the cool washcloth across his forehead and gives him the water to drink.

The Doctor drinks his water, He knows Clara will look after him. He groaned as she tried to comfort him. He could feel her fiddling with his hair and stroking it. That seemed to relax him a little. He was very tired and was soon asleep.

With Clara looking after him all night and making sure he was ok. He was sure he would be better in no time.

Author Note ; ok so decided to make this longer


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor was curled up and feeling rather weak. He barely slept much during the night as he woke himself up a lot and he was coughing a lot.

Anytime he would wake, Clara would be there for him. He knew that he needed to get as much sleep as he could.

"I'm so tired Clara." The Doctor said faintly early the next morning. He had been feeling so sick still. He wanted to be able to rest, He hated been not able to sleep when he was exhausted. He just lay back into his pillows.

"I know Doctor," Clara was looking at him. She stroked his hair and tried to keep him calm and comforted, she cooled him down with the washcloth.

The Doctor was clutching his stomach and kicked off all the covers and he ran to the bathroom and threw up, there was tears in his eyes, not sleeping all night was making him feel rather miserable. He coughed and wiped his mouth with some tissue.

"Are you alright?" Clara asked. She walked over and went and rubbed his back. The Doctor just nodded and closed his eyes for a moment.

The Doctor didn't answer as he was seeing things again. He closed his eyes. This time he was seeing Rose. He didn't say a thing. The fever really had to torment him. He was not feeling good and having guilt too didn't help.

"Oh not with the guilt." The Doctor stated. He was shaking and let Clara help him to bed where she tucked him in , and tried to keep him calm. Feeling this way and seeing things was horrible. He wanted it all over and hoped that he would be feeling better soon.

The Doctor was curled up in his blankets. He sneezed a bit. His head was hurting rather badly. He looked around.  
When he was better he knew that he needed to take Clara somewhere fun. He was tired of being in bed already. But he was so ill that he just wanted to sleep.

"Just sleep Doctor," Clara yawned. She was looking tired from staying up with him. The Doctor saw the girl fell asleep laying by him. He blushed a bit, he knew she couldn't help it because she was tired. The Doctor did like that his companions always looked out for him. The Doctor was soon able to get some sleep though.

After sleeping for four hours the Doctor woke up and rubbed his eyes. At least he didn't feel so exhausted now. But he was still not very well and he needed to take it easy. He had a stomach ache still, but he knew his stomach was empty. At least it felt empty. Feeling bored the Doctor just leaned back against his pillows and was looking around where he was. He saw Clara was peacefully asleep next to him.  
He was quiet to avoid waking her. He didn't want to wake her up yet. The Doctor knew she had been up with him all night, it wasn't fair to even wake her up now.

He smiled as he watched the young woman sleep. He really cared a lot for Clara. Being on his last regeneration was risky if his sickness got worse. He knew that Clara would only worry if he mentioned he was on his last. The Doctor never focused on that. He was just too happy exploring the universe. But he knew unless he got more regenerations, He would die if something killed him. The Doctor was sure that he wasn't that sick.

He hoped.

Taking the glass of water from by his bed the Doctor drinks it. He closed his eyes, the cool liquid soothing his throat.

Still feeling tired the Doctor found himself going back to sleep. He knew that he would probably just sleep a lot today due to his illness and the fact he had barely slept during the night. He felt horrible from it all.

Author note; Didn't really want to make this longer than oneshot. I am only really in the mood for oneshots. But since there was interest for it to be longer. Here is another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Doctor was sleeping a lot. He knew that sleep was the only way that he would be feeling better soon enough. He didn't know what else to do but sleep as well. It seemed to be the only thing helping him right now.  
Plus when he was awake everything was just hurting to much and he found pain easier to ignore when he was deeply asleep.

*  
Clara knew that the Doctor was so ill that he was going to just try and sleep it off. She was glad he was resting as she knew that he would be rather exhausted after it all. She knew he was often seeing things and talking to himself when he was awake. Clara figured the hallucinations were to do with his high fever, Though with the washcloth and sleep, it seemed his fever was coming down. Clara hoped it was one of those sicknesses that lasted a day or something. She knew a lower fever was a sign of improvement, she just hoped that he would continue to Improve. She wondered if time lords got sickly and weak as they got older like humans or not.

The girl sat by the Doctor and stroked his hair. She wished he would be feeling better. Clara didn't really know what else she could for him.

"oh Doctor," Clara said softly. She was stroking his hair. The Doctor moaned in his sleep. Clara was concerned that he was seeing things. She hoped sleep would help him.

The Doctor was half awake and hunched over his bed and threw up into a bucket, Clara rubbed his back, she wasn't sure how aware he was right now. The girl knew that he would be feeling miserable. The time lord said nothing and fell back asleep.

*  
The Doctor awoke the next day, He sighed and stretched. He felt better, what ever illness he had was pretty much gone. He was glad that it hadn't lasted too long. He hoped Clara would let him travel again, he couldn't bear to not travel when he was feeling better.

"Morning Clara," He said happily.

Clara hugged him and looked at him "Feeling better than?" She asked.

"Yup." He was grinning. He walked over to the console. He was thinking of where he could take them. He looked at her.  
"Where too?"

Clara looked at him "not so fast Doctor, you only were just sick yesterday, you need to take it easy, One day I promise."  
She hugged him.

"I'm bored Clara," The Doctor whined, sounding more like a child, then a man who was around 1200 years old.

"You'll survive Doctor, " Clara told him "Plus you have me,"

"That I do," The Doctor said smiling.****

The End

Author Note; Ok this is the last chapter. 


End file.
